


Rain: Post Scene

by Ofseaandsky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But I really can't so there's a little plot, F/M, I really tried to make it just smut, and i really suck at tagging, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofseaandsky/pseuds/Ofseaandsky
Summary: What happens after they leave the shower...Not much plot, so there's not much more to say about it.





	Rain: Post Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I just have to say thank you to everyone who commented, reviewed and PM'd me. I never expected anything like it for a silly little thing I had written. There was a popular request for what happened after the conclusion of the fic so this is my best attempt at that. I haven't written anything this explicit before so I hope it's ok. I'm quite nervous about it, but I wrote it and now I'm publishing it. 
> 
> I have been working on the other scenes I wrote for the original and I hope to publish them soon-ish. I'm also working on a much longer Clarke/Roan piece which has taken over my muse completely so hopefully that will be ready to go soon too.

Clarke’s heart was racing in anticipation as she ducked into the locker room to dress. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing wildly, her hands trembling slightly as she unlatched the door to the locker where her clothes waited. She saw that Harper and Leigh, another member of Skaikru, were happily chatting and preparing for their turn in the showers.

 

“Hey Clarke,” Harper smiled up at her when the younger girl looked up from where she sat pulling off her boots.

 

“Hi Harper,” Clarke returned with a smile. She tried to focus her attention on the guard but heard the shuffle of steps behind her. Knowing just who was coming up behind her, made her shiver and she felt body respond to his proximity.

 

“King Roan,” Harper greeted him with wide eyes, the younger girl had never quite gotten over her discomfort around the Azgeda king and quickly averted her gaze.

 

“McIntyre,” he acknowledged and reached for the locker across the bench from Clarke. His movements were completely unaffected and Clarke scowled at his back, annoyed that her own body was being so traitorous.

 

“So Miller said you’re coming by tonight?” Harper asked Clarke hopefully and she cursed quietly to herself. She’d completely forgotten about tonight. She saw Roan’s movements halt and the momentary irritation she’d just experienced was replaced by anticipation.

 

“I’ll try,” she said as she turned and slipped her panties and trousers up her legs before discarding the wet towel. She slipped on her bra and long sleeved shirt as she quickly scrubbed the towel through her hair. She didn’t want to take the time to dry it properly so she combed her fingers through it as best as she could before braiding it loosely. She gathered up her dirty clothes and folded the wet towel over her arm.

 

“As long as nothing urgent comes up, I’ll be there,” she added casually, knowing full well that something very urgent had just interrupted her evening plans in the most promising way.

 

“Well let’s hope not,” Harper smiled and tucked her clothes into the locker next to hers. “You haven’t been around much lately.”

 

“I know,” she smiled at the concern and promised herself she’d make time to share lunch with the group of delinquents in the following days.

 

“There is a matter I would like your council on, Wanheda,” Roan cut in, the click of a locker shutting behind him. Clarke tried to suppress a smile by biting her lip and ducking her head, but didn’t quite succeed. Harper noticed and looked sympathetically at her, misreading the facial expression.

 

“Sure, I’ve got a bit of time now,” she said, a glint of mischief in her eye as she turned to face him. His face was carefully blank, but his eyes positively burned into her. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt in a soft shade that made his eyes pop and she couldn’t wait to rip it off him once again.

 

“See you later then?” Harper said as wrapped her towel around herself, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

 

“Probably,” Clarke lied with what she hoped was convincing enthusiasm and smiled at her friend, before returning her gaze to the king. “Shall we?”

 

“Good evening,” he said to Harper and nodded at Leigh as he walked toward the door, towel in one hand, leaving Clarke to follow. She shot a final smile to her friend and followed him out the door. Leigh had been silent throughout the exchange a slightly terrified look on her face that amused Clarke.

 

She walked beside him in silence, anticipation and nervousness warring in her belly. The thing about spontaneous decisions was that you often lost your nerve if you are left to think too deeply into it. And with the walk to his quarters, during which appearances had to be kept, she had plenty of time to think about it.

 

Clarke went through the possible repercussions of indulging herself with the man beside her for just a night, knowing it could crash and burn in quite a spectacular fashion. She had to work quite frequently with him as a part of the council position she held at his request. He was a good king as she had told him in the past and often sought the council of people who knew more about a subject where he lacked knowledge. It was this tendency that had eventually softened even Indra toward him and she had started to actively take his side in disputes among the clans.

 

Roan still felt betrayed by Skaikru and it had taken a long time for Marcus Kane to earn his way back into the king’s good graces. He preferred to liaise with herself or Kane; generally eschewing anyone else who offered to explain the inner workings of Skaikru and Clarke couldn’t blame him. He had made his displeasure and distrust for Jaha painfully evident during one council meeting Clarke had the pleasure of being a part of. Jaha had suggested they join together as co-leaders, being the most experienced of all the clans, and Roan had thoroughly dressed the man down and gone point by point on where he lacked integrity as a leader. Clarke had laughed until she cried as soon as she had found someplace to be alone after that particular meeting, recalling the affronted look on Thelonus’ face over and over again as he realized that he was very much out of his league when dealing with the warrior king.

 

So she just needed to keep this part of their association from interfering with their diplomatic relationship, but she figured it was worth a try. She only found herself staring at his lips when meetings ran particularly long and she let her mind wander. The dreams that plagued her at night were generally relieved by a few quiet minutes of personal time under her covers before she got out of bed. This could only help her satisfy some of her overwhelming need for human contact. She had ended things with Niylah after the Trikru woman started getting too attached and asking her for more than she was willing to offer. And if she was honest with herself, the memory of the single kiss she had shared with Roan burned in the back of her mind any time she kissed the girl and it wasn’t fair to string Niylah along when Clarke’s desires lay elsewhere.

 

“Hey Clarke,” Raven’s voice cut through Clarke’s contemplation and she realized they had nearly reached their destination.

 

“Rae,” she greeted with a small smile, and Raven’s eyes shifted between her and her companion.

 

“I thought you’d finished up for the night?” she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Almost,” she said, cringing inwardly as it appeared the universe was actively conspiring against her getting laid. “Something’s come up and Roan needs a second opinion on a dispute we thought we’d already settled.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “But you’re coming right? Miller said he’d talked to you.”

 

“As long as everything goes smoothly,” she said and hoped the smile on her face didn’t look as insincere as it felt. But Raven shrugged so it seemed to work.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll put a little of the latest batch aside for you,” she said and threw a final look at the king before she sauntered off.

 

“You’re in high demand tonight, Wanheda,” Roan smirked at her as they continued to their destination. “Are you certain you have time to assist me settle this dispute?”

 

Clarke suppressed a groan. He had no right to make a sentence sound so positively sinful and in that particularly deep tone he seemed to use too often around her than never failed to make her imagine all the things he should be saying instead. It occurred to her that he had given her the perfect opportunity to back down and leave this simmering attraction alone once more. To join her friends for a night of drinking and too much effort expended to make it look like she was actually enjoying herself. Like she was still able to forget that they were locked below the earth with no imminent hope of escape for at least another sixteen hundred days.

 

“I’m not sure I’m willing to wait any longer to settle this particular dispute,” she said and he turned his head, eyes dark and glittering with promise. He smiled softly as he pulled a key card out of his pocket a deftly swiped it through the reader, keying in a series of numbers and the door clicked open. It was one of the few private rooms available in the bunker.

 

Clarke had been inside his quarters before and they were identical to those her mother and Marcus shared one level above them. But as he brushed by her, entering the small suite she couldn’t help but feel she was Little Red Riding Hood about to be devoured by the Big Bad Wolf.

 

“Come in,” he said, a hand on the door holding it open, the look he ran down her body leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

 

“Said the spider to the fly,” she muttered and he grinned, the reference obscure but one he seemed to understand. She kept her eyes on his as she entered, hearing the door click shut behind her. He braced his hands on either side of her head, effectively caging her against the wall as he stepped closer.

 

“As long as you’re here willingly I certainly will not hesitate to devour you,” he rasped as he leaned closer, pupils dilated wide making his eyes a dark shade of storm cloud grey. Clarke bit down on her lower lip, wanting to moan at the sound of his suggestion alone and she knew she was already wet and ready for him to make his move.

 

“I’m very willing,” she whispered as he held still, watching her teeth digging into her lip and licking his own.

 

That was all he needed to hear and he crashed his lips down on hers, hands leaving the door wrapping around her hip and into the curls at the back of her head. When he encountered the loose braid her quickly unbound her hair and raked his fingers through it. He angled her head the way he wanted to and plundered her mouth with his own, exploring each and every part with his lips and tongue. Clarke didn’t hesitate to reach for him as well, hands sliding under his shirt to find the taught warm skin she sought to familiarize herself with.

 

Roan left her mouth to nip softly at her jaw and down the side of her throat, tasting her skin as he trekked a path down to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked softly at the skin there and Clarke finally released the moan she had been holding back so long. The sound made him shift his hips against her and she felt the long hard length of him pressing against her lower belly. She pressed her chest tighter against his and he used her movement to propel them further back into the room.

 

Clarke ran her hands up towards his shoulders, pulling his soft blue shirt with them and he pulled away to help her yank it over his head. Clarke didn’t wait for him to return the favour before she grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off and making quick work of her bra at the same time. Roan watched as her breasts bounced free and pulled against his chest, pressing her hard against him as he stole another toe curling kiss, the soft friction against her nipples making them tighten.

 

He leaned back and palmed her breasts in his large hands, flicking rough thumbs over her nipples and she groaned as the sensation shot straight down to her clit. When he moved forward to capture one of the straining tips in his mouth she dug her fingers into his hair to keep him there. He chuckled against her and the sound was as thrilling as the suction. He released one nipple with a wet pop and moved to the other.

 

“Patience, Wanheda,” he said lowly. “We more than enough time to explore each other.”

 

The promise send a rush of liquid heat through her and her mind was busy spinning through the possibilities as she rubbed her thighs together, a sticky wetness between her legs. She couldn’t wait and reached down to pluck at the button of her trousers and opened the fly so she could wriggle out of them. They had already been naked and it felt like they had taken a step back. She reached forward feeling his firm belly and followed warm skin down to the top of his trousers, pulling firmly on the waistband to make her desire known.

 

“We are overdressed for exploring,” she complained when he took too long to comply and focused on toeing off her boots so she could free her legs. Roan straightened before her, taking the last steps back until his knees hit the bed, fingers busying themselves with their task. He kicked off his boots carelessly and she watched with open interest as he pushed his trousers down his legs and threw them to the side.

 

Her lips were parted slightly as she panted a little at the sight before her, his beautifully sculpted body bare to the cool air and his cock straining proudly from his crotch. She let her eyes roam down his body, down the flat planes of his chest and the ridges of his abdominals and she made a note of the scatter of various scars over his strong limbs. She was slow to return her eyes to his and found him smirking at her when she did.

 

“Do I meet with your approval?” he asked with a smile and held a hand out to her. She hooked her fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs quickly and was before him in seconds.

 

“Definitely,” she sighed and ran her hands down his chest, running over the smooth ridges of muscle in her path. She let one hand drift lower to grasp the hard shaft bobbing between them and smiled when he closed his eyes with a hiss. She stroked him slowly, watching his sharp features tighten with the gentle motion, both too much and too little stimulation for him. His lips were parted and his tongue darted out to wet them before he grabbed her hand to still her ministrations.

 

“You can explore me later,” he said and turned, pushing her gently to lie down on the bed. “But I believe I promised to devour you.”

 

The air in her lungs left them in a huff as she fell back against the bed and scooted back towards the headboard. One corner of his lips rose in a smirk and he prowled up her body, her legs falling open around his hips. He dropped a soft kiss on her lips but didn’t stay long, using his mouth instead to make a path between her breasts, leaving his hands and fingers to pluck at her nipples, and down her belly to where she craved friction the most.

 

When he reached the juncture of her thighs he used one hand to part her folds, blowing a stream of cool air over her overheated sex. Clarke writhed beneath him and wanted to curse him for taking his time. She let out a heady moan as he licked along the length of her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking gently for a moment. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, dark hair falling loosely around his face as he feasted on her. She tried to maintain eye contact, the sight of him between her legs too erotic to ignore, but when he slid two long fingers inside of her while sucking hard on her clit she threw her head back with a groan at the insistent tug of pleasure inside of her.

 

Her hips were moving erratically as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her, alternating between hard and soft sucks on her clit and she was rapidly climbing towards orgasm. She had been responsible for herself for too long and dreamed of those hands and lips for too many nights to hold off any longer. She moaned loudly as she shattered around his fingers, her hips rocking against them to ride out the waves of her orgasm.

 

She was panting harshly as he crawled up her body, stopping to nuzzle at her throat, his stubble rasping against her soft skin. Her body was sensitized and she relished in the heat pouring off of him and turned her face to capture his lips in a kiss. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she tasted herself on him and hooked her legs around his trim hips.

 

“I need you inside. Now,” she demanded against his lips and ran her hands behind his shoulders, the raised lines of his scars begging her to explore them.

 

“Making demands of a king, Wanheda?” he smirked down at her, pressing against her opening but not entering. “There are not many who would dare.”

 

“If you don’t fuck me I will kill you,” she threatened, eyes glittering up at him as she tried unsuccessfully to angle her hips to get him to sink in deeper.

 

“That sounds infinitely less gratifying,” he teased and slid inside in one long thrust, a low groan rumbling through his chest that echoed her own. It felt amazing and Clarke realized that this is what she’d been missing for so long. She had shied away from men after the disaster that was Finn and relished the stretch and pull inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed the curse against her in awe and Clarke smiled. She knew how he felt.

 

He started moving slowly, taking his time to slide out, building the coiling heat back in her belly. She urged him on digging her heels into his ass, wanting him to fuck her hard and fast until she exploded around him. He obliged, picking up the pace and soon their harsh breaths and the slapping of their bodies made an irregular symphony in the air around them.

 

Clarke felt the languid coil start to tighten in her belly once again and slid a hand down between their bodies to rub her clit, hoping to send herself crashing over the edge. Suddenly a hand closed over her wrist, halting her motions and she looked up into Roan’s eyes.

 

“You’ve got that implant, correct?” he asked and Clarke smiled at the oddity of the question in the moment. There had been an entire lesson for grounders and Skaikru about methods of preventing pregnancy in the bunker seeing as space was at a premium.

 

“Yes,” she panted, flexing her wrist in protest, wanting to get back to what they were doing. “I want you to let go and come inside of me.”

 

He growled at her words, the little restraint he had left snapping, pulling her wrist up above her head and capturing it with her other in one hand. His free hand slid between them and pinched her clit hard making her gasp in pleasure. She strained against the hold on her wrists, arching her back and pressing her chest against his as he drove harder into her. Soon she felt herself close in on that delicious high and she raised her head up catching his lower lip between her teeth. He slanted his lips across hers and she let go, moaning into his mouth as her inner walls gripped him tight. She pulled back, desperate for oxygen and Roan buried his head in her neck, groaning as his hips thrust twice more before she felt him empty himself inside of her.

 

He stayed still a moment, before he pushed up on one hand, letting go of her wrists and massaging them gently. He pulled out of her and shifted to lie down beside her, pulling her up against his side. She laid a palm over his heart and felt the rapid pounding below her hand. When she shivered in the cool air he sat up and pulled a blanket over them both.

 

“But I’m all sweaty and sticky,” she complained half-heartedly and he laughed.

 

“I find it hard to mind when I had part in making you so,” he said and she smiled against his chest.

 

“And to think I have to wait days for my next shot at a shower,” she groused with a laugh.

 

“Next time we’ll plan better,” he said in response, and her heart stuttered a little in her chest. She felt a warm flush starting in her heart and spread out to her limbs as she burrowed deeper into his arms. She felt the pull of exhaustion and desperately wanted to give in as she yawned widely.

 

“Go to sleep,” he murmured, reaching to the lamp beside the bed and shutting off the light. “We’ll continue our ‘conflict resolution’ in a couple of hours.”

 

Clarke huffed a laugh and didn’t argue. She burrowed her nose into his chest and inhaled deeply, flooding her senses in his earthy masculine scent. She smiled as she drifted off, for once not feeling the walls closing in on her as her breathing evened out. For the first time since she had moved into the bunker she dreamt of rain.

 

 


End file.
